heavenly_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Hollands
. Rebecca Hollands is the Cousin of Johnathan, “Avidan’s” true vessel. Rebecca is a prophet of the lord. History Season One Rebecca is a middle school student, who prayed to God and ended up being a prophet of the lord. Helped and protected by the seraph Avidan. She later found out that Avidan was really a fallen seraph named Bernael. Bernael killed Rebecca by snapping her neck, she was later resurrected by God. Upon waking up after her resurrection, Rebecca was greeted by the angel, Haziel. She helped her find a way to stop Bernael and Abaddon from releasing Lucifer from his cage. They're too late though and Lucifer is released and takes Rebecca's father, Markus Hollands, as his vessel. Bernael releases his demons on the world, Rebecca and a group of angels show up to stop them. Bernael kills Abaddon after seeing Rebecca and her angels killing all his demons and Bernael steals Abaddon's grace to increase his power even more. Bernael and Rebecca fight, Bernael shapeshifts into Rebecca and then shapeshifts into Haziel's vessel after Rebecca and him fight. Rebecca has to choose which one is real and takes a gamble, which turns out to be Bernael, being stabbed with an angel blade, Bernael quickly changes back to his vessels original appearance and a bright white light comes out of Bernael's vessel and he dies. Lucifer is standing behind them, watching all of it go down. He quickly teleports away. Rebecca, Alex, and Haziel track down Lucifer to a local cemetery. Rebecca interrupts the fight between Michael and Lucifer, watches Haziel and Alex get killed by Lucifer, and then opens the cage door and watches her father jump in after gaining control of his body. Haziel is resurrected as a seraph by God, and Haziel heals Rebecca's wounds and brings Alex back from the dead. Season Two Prophet Abilities * Word of God Interpreting - She was able to translate the stone tablets which had the Word of God written upon it. * Word of God Repairing - As the Prophet connected to the tablets, Rebecca could repair the tablets by simply putting the pieces back together. She is the only one able to do this. Human Abilities * Spell Casting - Upon the discovery of the tablet on demons, she had since learned how to create a demon bomb that could destroy all nearby demons and their vessels. * Basic Hunting Skills - Due to reading the demon tablet, Rebecca learned some basic defenses against demons such as devil's traps and holy water. She was cunning enough to leave a devil's trap in another location in case she ever needed to trick demons. * Electronics and Computer Knowledge * Basic Swordsmanship - She was able to swiftly use an able to kill Bernael. It took a bit, but it happened. Only for him to be resurrected. Season 1 * Pilot (Episode-01) * Angel (Episode-02) * Broken wings (Episode-03) * Prophet (Episode-04) * Dead End (Episode-05) * What the hell (Episode-06) Season 2 * Nightmares * Awakening (mentioned and flashback only) * The Scribe * All Holy Night * Heaven above, Hell below * Are you there God? it's me, Metatron * The End * Fall From Grace Season 3 *